Mobile devices receiving cellular communication services continue to spread geographically and rise in popularity. There is a continued drive to make the handsets both more compact and more reliable. Good radio reception continues to be a concern with carriers and their customers. Dropped calls and poor signals frustrate customers, and may deprive carriers of potential billing opportunities. Continued improvement in signal quality is the focus of research and innovation.